


Countermand - Men In Black

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1401]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Men in Black Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: This is the story no one asked for where Tony, Gibbs, and McGee are all Men In Black Agents instead of NCIS Agents.





	Countermand - Men In Black

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/02/2003 for the word [countermand](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/03/02/countermand).
> 
> countermand[ verb koun-ter-mand, -mahnd, koun-ter-mand, -mahnd; noun koun-ter-mand, -mahnd ]  
verb (used with object)  
to revoke or cancel (a command, order, etc.).  
to recall or stop by a contrary order.  
noun  
a command, order, etc., revoking a previous one.
> 
> This is for Prompt #5 of the July 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/202498.html) which features an image similar to the below by rose_malmaison.

Gibbs had never expected his life to end up like this. When he’d joined the Marines, he had expected to serve until he couldn’t anymore. He’d never expected to be tapped to join the Men in Black.

Not that anyone was allowed to know that. Even to other Men in Black, he was only known as Agent G. No one used his real name any more. He wasn’t supposed to exist.

He was now part of the elite top secret organization investigating and dealing with aliens on earth. He’d done the solo agent schtick for a while, but corporate had decided that he needed to start training some new agents. Apparently, most agents weren’t at his level and they needed some trained up that could do what he could do.

He told them that you couldn’t just train anyone to do what he did, but they didn’t care. Trainee after trainee was dumped on him and if they didn’t make it, well the powers that be weren’t concerned about collateral damage, so long as the end goal was eventually met. Agent V ran at the first sight of a creepy alien and Agent G honestly had no idea what had happened to her. 

He didn’t even know what agent he was on. He’d stopped trying to remember their names after the third or fourth trainee that he’d lost to their sheer stupidity. The ones he was training now were almost not bad. 

One in particular, Agent T, showed promise. He even seemed to have a better handle on the training piece than Agent G did. Agent T had taken Agent M under his wings and Agent G knew that Agent M had already survived longer than he would have under Agent G’s training. 

He couldn’t deny that he was impressed with Agent T’s abilities. Though, Agent T seemed to struggle with the rule of not leaving an impression on people. He was a real chatterbox and that was a lot more difficult to mindwipe than most things, so Agent G was constantly glaring at him and trying to keep him in check. Unfortunately, his glare seemed to have zero impact on Agent T, though it frequently sent Agent M scurrying behind Agent T for protection. 

Agent T had disregarded most of the rules of Men in Black. For instance, somehow his suit wasn’t even black. It was blue. How was that even possible?

If it weren’t for the fact that Agent T was unaccountably good at his job and somehow managed to survive no matter how many aliens ended up in the sewer with him, he’d have been tossed out of the organization already. Seriously, mass amounts of aliens in a sewer had been a thing. Agent T seemed practically indestructible.

No matter how many aliens ended up in the hospital or inside of Agent T, he still came out on top. One of the aliens had even given Agent T the plague and Agent T still survived. Agent G had no idea what to make of Agent T and neither did most of the upper levels of their top secret organization. 

Agent T probably would have been promoted by now if he hadn’t been such a trouble magnet. Agent G privately thought the top brass were leaving T under him simply because the guy had survived G’s training for so long. He had a sneaking suspicion that the people that oversaw the organization didn’t like his lone wolf schtick and were attempting to fix it with T, who appeared to have no desire to leave on his own.

Of course, that wasn’t actually going to stop Agent G from doing things his own way. His superiors might soon regret leaving him with two agents to train. Instead of one lone wolf, they would soon have three. 

Agent M would take the longest to get to the point of causing trouble for the organization, but Agent G knew Agent T was already there. He just hid it better than G did. In fact, they were pretty much the last resort as their escapades were always more than the leaders wanted to deal with, mostly because both Agent T and Agent G were not afraid to countermand the orders to Agent M, or anyone else, from on high when they were stupid orders or given from a corrupt official. 

The fact that they always took out the aliens was the only reason they were still alive and part of the Men in Black. G in particular, but T a little too, had pissed off the entire governing board by going toe to toe with them before. No one at the top appreciated this, especially not when an alien was revealed to have been one of them and they had to concede that G and T had been right once again.

Needless to say, Agent G, M, and T spent a lot of time not on missions because of their tendency to do the exact opposite of what they were told when the situation warranted it. Agent G didn’t mind the enforced downtime, he had a lovely house with a basement that called his name and he was happy to spend his time building a boat in the basement. The benefit of the insane jobs they were asked to take on was that they paid a lot more and more than covered the extra downtime they had compared to most agents.

No one knew where he went during downtime, well except for Agent T who had managed to find it and wouldn’t leave him alone now that he had. Sometimes Agent T brought Agent M with him. It was rather frustrating, but Agent G knew that if he let it show, Agent T would just show up more frequently.

Of course, he could have done without Agent T and Agent M leading an alien right to his sanctuary. He was going to have to find a new place to live. The house had been completely destroyed and the friendly neighbors' memories wiped.

They hadn’t been so friendly when they thought an alien invasion was happening. Agent G hadn’t bothered to tell them that the aliens had already invaded and they just didn’t know it, yet. However, the location was compromised and he couldn’t live there anymore.

He glared at Agent T, who just ignored it. “Sorry, boss. It got a little out of hand.”

Agent G rolled his eyes. It had been more than a little out of hand. “Next time, don’t anger the dragon prince, Agent T.”

“How was I supposed to know that he really was a dragon prince? That’s not your normal run of the mill alien, G.”

Apparently, this was G’s life now. A smart aleck Agent T and the computer wizard, Agent M. He’d given up on keeping them out of his house and now they all lived together. It was unusual, but it worked for them and hey, they were good at kicking alien ass too even if the leadership didn’t want to admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time of year again. It's time for the NCIS SeSa. Sign-ups close on 10/27. So get in while you still can. Calling all NCIS authors. Want a story written for you? Willing to spread some holiday cheer and write a story for someone else? Then sign up for the SeSa [here](https://ncis-sesa.livejournal.com/25025.html) or [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_SeSa_2019/profile). Make sure you read the rules.
> 
> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
